nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Inugamigyōbu Danuki Tamazuki's Beckoning
is the thirteenth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary Now nighttime, Karasu Tengu is flying around the Nura House, still frantically searching for Nurarihyon and raising concern among Nura Clan yōkai in the courtyard. Among them, a couple of fish yōkai hope that nothing bad will happen from Nurarihyon’s absence. Inside, Wakana had served Rikuo his dinner. Karasu Tengu pops out of the rice container, unable to find Nurarihyon there. Rikuo and Wakana are relatively relaxed, claiming Nurarihyon can’t hide in there. Rikuo tells Karasu Tengu to calm down, and Wakana claims he always disappears and reappears suddenly. But Karasu Tengu is still panicked, not knowing where he would go at a time like this. Rikuo remembers his encounter with Tamazuki earlier that day and becomes frustrated. Earlier, Tamazuki had arrived with the Seven Phantom Travelers at their new headquarters, contemplating destroying the Nura Clan while Nurarihyon is gone. Thinking the Nura Clan forces may be too strong, they decided to assault the local gods in the Kantō region first, whom have raised Osore among humans in the region already. To begin, Tamazuki suggested wreaking havoc across Ukiyoe Town to distract the stronger members of the Nura Clan. One of the members demolishes a building on Ukiyoe Town First Street with a fist. On a boardwalk beside a river, two schoolgirls notice a bird yōkai fly above, blackening all the lights along the boardwalk and laughing. They cry for help. Yura rushes out of a forest beside the boardwalk to assist them. She recognizes yōkai energy. Back at the Nura House, Rikuo, Aotabō, Karasu Tengu, Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Kurotabō, the Sanba Garasu and Zen are in a meeting, discussing Rikuo’s encounter with the potentially dangerous Shikoku Seven Phantom Travellers with Tamazuki. They’re not sure if they killed Hihi. With the humans still unaware that the strange occurrences were committed by yōkai, they ask Rikuo what to do. Around the Nura House, the word is spreading that the Shikoku yōkai are wreaking havoc across Ukiyoe Town and plan to take over Kantō. Gozumaru and Mezumaru scoff at their panicking, thinking their own clan is stronger. Gyūki is contemplating alone in a room. As the Nura Clan yōkai worry about their fates, Yuki Onna tries to relieve the yōkai, claiming they still have Rikuo to protect them all. Still, she worries about the clan’s fate as she and the other yōkai spot Rikuo contemplating the possibility of the Shikoku yōkai taking over the Nura Clan. Gyūki approaches Rikuo. He reminds him that his worthiness as Third Heir is at stake and warns him to be careful. The next day, Rikuo walks ahead of Yuki Onna and Aotabō to school, whom are concerned of Rikuo leaving the Nura House with just the two of them. Rikuo convinces the two that the Shikoku yōkai want them to panic and that they should all act normally for them to reveal themselves in time. At Ukiyoe Middle School, Kiyotsugu shows the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol a news headline he found online speculating that yōkai have been responsible for the strange occurrences around Ukiyoe Town. Shima becomes scared, but Natsumi and Saori are unconvinced, still believing Kiyotsugu is too obsessed. Kiyotsugu claims of reading many true accounts of the Seven Phantom Travellers’ presence around Ukiyoe Town. He introduces the Seven Phantom Travellers to the group, but Natsumi and Saori are still unconvinced. Kana is troubled at how the incidents allegedly involving yōkai had occurred all at once. Yura is irritated at them. Walking home with Rikuo and Aotabō, Yuki Onna is concerned of everyone there becoming worried and hope nothing happens tonight. Watching the sun set over a river, Rikuo tells her not to worry, as the Nura Clan is being extra vigilant. Kurotabō, Kejōrō and Kubinashi are seen guarding Ukiyoe Town at various locations, while the Sanba Garasu are flying above. The bird yōkai from last night returns to the forest, breathing fire out of his mouth to engulf the forest in flames and spreading panic among citizens. Among them, Yura tells Kana to get back as she throws a shikigami at the fire to extinguish it. Noticing Yura, the bird yōkai flies over to assault her. Yura throws another shikigami at him, which misses him as he burns it. He then breathes fire on Yura, slightly burning her left arm. Before he launches another attack, the Sanba Garasu fly at him and take him on. The hostile bird yōkai flees as the Sanba Garasu chase him down. Yura is left gazing at them as Kana approaches her, having been burned. It is night time. At home, Kana calls Rikuo to tell him of Yura’s condition and what had just happened. She tells Rikuo she thinks yōkai do exist and tells him to be careful. Rikuo stands outside in front of the sakura tree. Gyūki approaches and tells him that the top leaders are starting to feel uncomfortable and are moving in to the Nura House. The scene cuts to a flashback. A bus has been caved in and a younger Kana is seen crying for help. Meanwhile, a younger Rikuo, in his yōkai form, is seen slaying a hooded yōkai. In the present, Rikuo recalls having been in denial of his existence as a yōkai since this incident because he had friends and wanted to stay a human like them. He now realizes that he also has loyal yōkai comrades to protect. From this, he declares to protect both his human friends and his yōkai comrades. At his new headquarters, Tamazuki praises the Seven Phantom Travellers and commands that they now attack the Nura House. At the Nura House, a figure is seen leaping over the gates and hiding behind a tree, revealed to be a panting Inugami. Inside, Hitotsume Nyūdō had gathered some of the top leaders of the Nura Clan for a meeting, to Mokugyo Daruma’s displeasure. Among them, a hooded man is irritated at Hitotsume Nyūdō’s tardiness and stands up, revealing his tall height. Hitotsume Nyūdō identifies him as Shōei and comments on how he grew from the last time they met. Shōei interrupts and reminds him of discussing his father Hihi’s murder. Hitotsume Nyūdō tries to sympathize with Shōei. Shōei requests to salvage his pride by avenging his father, but Hitotsume Nyūdō reminds him that it’s now Rikuo’s job to do so since Nurarihyon left. Shōei insists on avenging his father regardless of what Rikuo wants. Hitotsume Nyūdō is satisfied at his insistence, mentioning that Shōei is better than Rikuo. Overhearing the meeting from outside, Aotabō, Yuki Onna, Kejōrō, Kubinashi and Kurotabō are discontent at Hitotsume Nyūdō’s attitude, but realize that Rikuo needs to make up his mind on what the clan needs to do next. Rikuo and the five of them attend the meeting, where Rikuo declares the Nura Clan members must stay united and not act alone. Shōei rejects this proposal, but Rikuo claims their enemies want the Nura Clan divided, and that Hihi would say the same. To everyone’s surprise, Rikuo declares he will lead the clan in Nurarihyon’s absence. Everyone, even Shōei, but excluding Hitotsume Nyūdō, is satisfied at Rikuo’s proposal. Hitotsume Nyūdō questions Rikuo on what his strategy is. Rikuo says his strategy is for all the clan leaders to help tighten security around the Nura House, which Hitotsume Nyūdō finds neither interesting nor amusing. At the courtyard, Inugami strikes the male fish yōkai from above and disappears. The male fish yōkai is seen lying in the water dead as his wife cries. Everyone at the meeting rushes outside to the scene to see what happened. Hitotsume Nyūdō is panicking over the intrusion. Rikuo tells him to be quiet and help him try to find the culprit. Out of the sakura tree above them, Inugami tries to strike Rikuo with his flying dog head, but misses and begins to create a ruckus around the Nura House, destroying parts of the house and blackening the lights out. Rikuo, Yuki Onna and Aotabō chase after the dog head, which flies out the door. Rikuo runs outside the Nura House to find Tamazuki and the Seven Phantom Travellers, now without hoods, standing in front of him, and the flying dog head reattaching itself to Inugami’s body. Yuki Onna, Aotabō, Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Kurotabō and the Sanba Garasu catch up with Rikuo. Tamazuki came to offer Rikuo his greetings. A battle is about the begin between the Nura Clan yōkai and Tamazuki with the Seven Phantom Travelers. Next episode preview Rikuo asks Yuki Onna if her body temperature is about the same as snow. Yuki Onna confirms. Rikuo then asks her if he would get frostbites if he held hands with her. Yuki Onna insists he wouldn’t and that he would get used to holding them for a while, but Rikuo holds her hands and finds them too cold. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *The two fish yōkai in this episode previously appeared as part of Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yakō in Episode 8. Category:Episodes